


ruby woo

by magicdraining (jadeu)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Sitting, Girl Baekhyun, Heterosexual Sex, Masturbation, lipstick kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeu/pseuds/magicdraining
Summary: also known as the shades of lipstick baekhyun wears, because apparently, every color makes chanyeolfeelsomething.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i encountered a lot of difficulties writing for girlexochange. thanks to my wifeu muriel <3 and to my beta m who made this fic possible. originally posted [here](http://girlexochange.livejournal.com/57206.html).

men love mystery

He's lining up for registration for the upcoming semester. It could have been done online - it's easier and more convenient that way - but he just couldn't log in with his ID number. Apparently, there's something wrong with the system and it's still currently being fixed. So he's stuck with manually lining up for the registration and maybe even for the enrollment later on (which would be such a hassle), along with ten others in front of him and more so behind him on the queue. Who said Seoul University is one of the best universities in the country when the semester hasn't even started yet but they're already having struggles?

Chanyeol looks at his reflection on the glass of the registrar's office, taking an idea of how the girl before him looks like. He has deduced a while ago, while staring at the raven hair of the girl in front of him, that she might be pretty. Her hair, for one, looks soft to touch and Chanyeol has to restrain all urges to run his fingers through those vibrant strands. The glass couldn't show her whole face, though. What a shame its frame ends just above her lips. Her lips, though...

Chanyeol has seen his sister with lipstick before - red, pink, glossy, nude - but never a shocking shade of flashy purple. It's an unusual color, to say the least. And he doesn't expect anyone would even think about putting that color on their lips especially while inside the university grounds. This girl in front of him right now just proves his thoughts wrong.

Now, Chanyeol isn't exactly a shy guy so he is about to start a conversation with her, maybe tell her she has a unique taste in cosmetics or something better than that, something that wouldn’t make him sound as gay, but her phone rings before he can even grab the opportunity to talk to her. She takes the call, getting out of line, and answering it. Chanyeol should have asked if she's going back, but he's more focused on her lips uttering syllables so fast - those purple lips parting and closing.

She's heading out the door, too soon, and only then does Chanyeol realizes that her lips match the color of her cropped shirt. Her skin tight jeans accentuate the curve of her butt and -- Chanyeol should stop staring.

After getting registered, he wonders what happened to the girl before him. What her reason was for getting out of line. But Chanyeol also thinks back to her flashy purple lips. If his mind was a social networking site, a photo of her lips and only her funky-colored lips would be the default picture for her profile.

To say he's fascinated with those lips is pretty accurate. Chanyeol would want to see that girl again soon.

ruffian gold

When Chanyeol enters his classroom for the third and last day that week, the first thing he sees are golden lips. For a second, he thinks if they had a play for Greek gods he has forgotten about, but this is Philosophy, and that activity would be so far from this subject.

The next thing (read: person) he sees - an interval of a second after he spotted those golden lips - is someone he was least expecting to make a reappearance in this institution. He's sure he recognizes that face. It's someone back from his high school days. And she's sitting on _his_ seat. Well, they don't really have a seat plan but Chanyeol's been sitting on that spot since the beginning of the semester, since two class meetings ago, and he thinks he's claimed it as his already. Now Chanyeol's just awkwardly standing in the door's threshold.

Should he ask her to move? Should he sit farthest away from her? He's losing his cool.

He takes back the words he thought when he saw those lips back at the queue for registration. No, he definitely did not want to see that girl again. The last time he has seen her was a school year before graduation. When they were seniors, he heard that she transferred to another school, not that he cared or something.

So why is she back here and sporting those lips Chanyeol can't take his eyes off?

He chooses to sit far away from her, five columns to the right and unfortunately, a seat near the front. 

At some point, the teacher calls out Baekhyun for wearing funny colors on her lips, and does she know if it's against the university rules. She says she does, but she likes wearing them because the colors don't make her look too plain and boring. The girl seated beside Chanyeol whispers to her friend in front that she heard _that girl started wearing funky lipsticks when her first love rejected her._ And the other girl replies that she's heard about rumors that she's been a delinquent at her previous school, that's why she got kicked out. Chanyeol swallows the lump on his throat. All the time the teacher is giving the lecture, he is out of it; he can't focus on anything. He can't concentrate when he feels eyes drilling into the back of his head.

pre-MAC era

Chanyeol had been studying in the same school since kindergarten. As consequence, he had also been dealing with all the awkward ex crushes, ex girlfriends, grade school frenemies, for more than half of his life. He's used to it by now.

During lunch, he noticed some girl staring at him and when he looked back at her, she averted her eyes and got flustered, blushing and blinking several times.

He asked his friend Sehun if he knew her.

"That girl wearing specs?" Sehun asked him back. "Why, does she interest you? Isn't she too bland for your taste, Chanyeol?"

"Sehun, no," Chanyeol replied, crossing his brows. "She just kept staring at me that it's getting creepy, to be honest."

"Well, maybe little girlie there got a crush on you."

Chanyeol looked at the girl again, assessing her physical appearance and not even trying to be discreet about it. Raven hair that reaches her shoulders, little pair of eyes behind circular spectacles, pale skin, chapped lips -- not really Chanyeol's type. If what Sehun said turns out to be true and if she ever confesses, he's pretty sure he's just gonna blink an eye at her.

Well, what do you know.

The girl back at the cafeteria was standing by the hallway the moment he stepped out of his classroom. Had she been waiting for him? Chanyeol's not one to assume but it's pretty much the truth when he says he knows the signs of getting a confession when he sees one. Two months so far into the school year and he had already received eight letters of love confessions and three personal appearances asking him if he could go on date with her. All of them rejected.

There were people around, and Chanyeol's not really sure if he's the one that this girl is looking for, so he walked straight out of the building.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned around and, as expected, it's the girl from the cafeteria.

"What is it?" Chanyeol prompted, tugging his wrist out of her hold.

"I have something to tell you," the girl said. They always begin like this. _I have something to tell you, I want to talk to you,_ and even a straightforward, _go out with me_.

"Then tell it to me right now. I need to go home, asap." It's a lie, no one's really waiting for him at home. But he just wanted to get this whole thing over soon.

Chanyeol saw the girl gulp, looking down at the ground and fidgeting with her fingers before stuttering, "I- I like you. Would you- would you go out with me?"

"What's your name?"

"B-Baekhyun." Her eyes suddenly had a hopeful glint in them as she looks at him. "Ch-Chanyeol-ah, I'm in the class next to your room."

"Well, you know what, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol tilted her head upwards with his thumb and forefinger. Her chin is smooth. Chanyeol's eyes flickered from her head down to her hips. He couldn't really see any outstanding feature on her, what with all those baggy clothes. She's hopeless. Looking back at her face, he wants to laugh at the blush blooming on where her eyeglasses were sitting. She's even biting her bottom lip as if trying to hold back from doing something. "You're too plain. It's boring." Chanyeol shook his head. "Do you really expect me to accept your confession when... you still look like some grade school student?"

With those words, he left her. Crying? Miserable? He didn't wait to find out because he didn't care.

courting seduction

Chanyeol isn't even sure why he's bothered with the thought that Baekhyun is back, minus the circular specs, plus the longer, wavy hair, plus those lips that seem to match the color of her top. Has she always hidden her curves with the too-big-for-her school uniform back in high school?

His train of thoughts is interrupted when Jongin, a friend from his major class, grabs him at his side with an arm over his shoulders. "Hey, Yeol, they're giving free stuff in the clinic."

When they reach the clinic, Jongin gets a handful of condoms from the jar on the nurse's table. Chanyeol rolls his eyes. "Jongin, they're always giving out condoms."

"My supply ran out." The bastard winks.

Chanyeol thinks he should get some too, and when he picks up more than five all at once, the clinic door opens. He turns around and sees Baekhyun. Of all people, it has to be Baekhyun. Oh great.

She's wearing lavender on her lips, and the color makes her look sweet, like a toy you find in a dollhouse you could give to your niece as a birthday present. Her gaze goes down to Chanyeol's hand where he's fisting a bunch of condoms and she _smirks_. Chanyeol thinks the old Baekhyun can't even grin, she has always looked so miserable. She meets Chanyeol's eyes again and bites her bottom lip. Chanyeol _feels_ that bite on an appendage down his body.

"C'mon, dude." Jongin's done putting his freebies inside his pocket and some inside his bag.

Chanyeol walks past Baekhyun but before he goes out the door, he thinks he hears Baekhyun ask, "So there's no limit how many condoms a person can take?" 

He’s blushing all the way back to his classroom.

Since when did Baekhyun have this effect on Chanyeol?

the color wheel

Chanyeol's in the second floor restroom, the stall farthest from the door. Currently, he's imagining Baekhyun licking her multi-colored lips. He saw Baekhyun a few classes ago, wearing a rainbow on her lips. Just thinking about those lips wrapped around his cock makes him tug at it harder. His moans reverberate throughout the restroom and he can only hope there aren't any stray freshmen loitering around the corridor. It's already the last class of the day, after all. It's night time now and no, Chanyeol can’t wait until he reaches his apartment. Also, he can’t possibly be strutting down the campus when he has a huge tent in the apex of his thighs.

To say he doesn't know why he's jacking off on the image of the girl whom he rejected years ago is a lie. He thinks karma really is a bitch, and now it has come to bite him in the ass. The girl he turned down is now the reason of his sexual frustrations.

Trying to control the noises he's making, Chanyeol bites the insides of his cheeks. In his mind, he adds fragments of his frequent wet dreams of Baekhyun. She's been visiting his subconscious pretty much lately, and not everything is innocent. Once he has dreamt about licking and fondling Baekhyun's breasts. He tugs at his cock, bites the insides of his cheeks to suppress the string of moans threatening to burst again. Chanyeol imagines how it would feel like for his own palms to touch Baekhyun's soft skin. He tugs his dick erratically and closes his eyes when that familiar sensation starts to settle in his gut. He replays the image of Baekhyun biting on her colorful bottom lip, and lets himself come all over his hands and some land in the toilet.

_This isn't the first time I came to the image of Baekhyun's lips_ , he thinks to himself as he gets tissues to wipe himself clean.

lady at play

Today, Chanyeol sees Baekhyun on his way to class. Her lips have the shade of orange on pink, accentuated by outlines of golden roses. They don't have a class together today, but he still sees her. She's everywhere. In the hallways, in the cafeteria, in his mind.

When he reaches his classroom, some of the boys start whispering something with each other and Jongin -- good Jongin -- approaches him. "Have you been to the restroom?" is the first thing his friend asks him. He's suddenly conscious if there's something on his face.

"I just got here from the dorm? Did I forget to--" he starts touching his face and feel if there's something wrong on it but Jongin shakes his head and takes his hand down.

"Someone left a message for you inside the restroom. Second floor."

"Who?"

Jongin hesitates. "Just go see for yourself. The professor's running late anyway, I guess."

What message? And why does he need to go to the restroom to see it?

He gets his answer the moment he enters the restroom. It's clean, but on the mirror is a message written in a vibrant coral color. A short question: _Chanyeol-ah, am I still too plain for you now?_

It could have been some weird chemical mix that dried, but he sees the uncapped Mac lipstick on the tiled sink. He picks it up and looks at its bottom where it says the color is "Lady at Play." He already has an idea of who this message is from.

lust extract

There's a party by this Chinese student's house tonight. Chanyeol goes in hopes of getting a good catch, and also since Jongin is coming anyway. His friend has always been spouting about how the host always wears red lipstick, and Chanyeol gets reminded of Baekhyun.

When they're in the living room, Chanyeol sees the Chinese student who's supposed to be the host. Just like what Jongin said, her lips are painted red. 

"Hey, Lu," Jongin greets her, and also drags her away from Chanyeol.

He doesn't mind, honestly. There have been a lot of instances where Jongin leaves him for a one night stand and he returns the favor some other time as well. They understand each other. But that doesn't stop the sigh from escaping Chanyeol's lips as he slumps down a high chair on the breakfast nook by the kitchen.

It's barely a moment that passed and he's already being turned around, face to face with no other than Baekhyun. "My ex just got here and I need you to make out with me," she whispers.

Chanyeol's mind goes into overdrive. Did he hear it right? Did Baekhyun just ask him -- _him_ , out of all people -- to make out with her to make her ex (possibly) jealous? Before Chanyeol can answer, however, Baekhyun's lips are already on his. He's not even sure if he saw the lipstick Baekhyun is wearing for tonight. But he can't make his brain process anything for a moment when Baekhyun's lips are so soft, not chapped like how he thought of them back in high school. Chanyeol closes his eyes and pulls Baekhyun closer by the waist, parting his legs to make room for Baekhyun's lithe figure between them, closer to him.

Baekhyun pulls away from their lip-lock, but doesn't move away from Chanyeol, their faces right in front of each other's, so close... Only then does Chanyeol notice her lips have the picture of the universe, violet and indigo and purple blended together with glitters for the stars.

"We weren't making out, that was just a kiss." He licks his lips, and initiates another kiss with her. She tastes like blueberry and grapes and the aftertaste of heartbreak.

Testing the waters, he waits for Baekhyun to push him away. When she doesn't, Chanyeol spreads her lips apart with his own. He tilts his head, and takes more of her lips, wanting to consume... lines his tongue against the back of her teeth. Baekhyun moans, and deepens the kiss, moving impossibly closer that her breasts are pressed against Chanyeol's chest. They simultaneously moan at the contact. Baekhyun's hands rest on Chanyeol's thighs, and Chanyeol doesn't remember when his own hand crawled to the small of her back and the other on her cheek, drawing small circles on her skin.

Baekhyun parts and takes a deep breath. One corner of her lips tilts upwards into an infamous smirk and she tells him, "My ex isn't actually here but I just really want to kiss you." Chanyeol's hands drop down to his thighs. He gulps. "But I see that _you_ also want to kiss me." Baekhyun winks before leaving him.

Frustrated? Angry? Baekhyun doesn't wait to find out that Chanyeol's actually embarrassed.

When Chanyeol looks at himself in the mirror, he sees purplish and bluish marks on his lips. He washes them off. Chanyeol knows the colored marks are Baekhyun's lipstick stains, but he can't erase the fact that he wants them to be bruises left by hard kisses instead.

Kisses from Baekhyun.

frozen white

Monday comes. Chanyeol doesn't want to face Baekhyun in their Philosophy class. Their professor, creative as always, announces a project that's to be done by pairing. Chanyeol prays his partner to be the one seated next to him, which is just some random guy and totally not Baekhyun. Just, anyone but Baekhyun. But then their professor takes out a box filled with papers for them to draw their numbers.

Chanyeol unrolls his paper and sees the number '4' written in blood red ink. He's got a bad feeling about this.

He hates it when his bad feeling is right. He’s paired with Baekhyun. Out of forty-two students, he got paired with the one he prayed not to be. He comforts himself with the thought that, anyway, it's just gonna be a research paper about philosophers and it's not like it would require a lot of time from them.

Eight philosophers, their professor says, because he believes that eight is a lucky number. A summarized biography of them, and he would know if the students would just copy and straightaway paste it in a document. Aside from being able to learn about the forerunners of their subject Philosophy, their professor also believes that the students should associate with each other more. 

The pairs are asked to sit with each other. Chanyeol stands up and goes to the back where Baekhyun is seated (which used to be _his_ seat for like, two meetings). He pulls a chair next to her and sits down on it.

"Let's finish writing two philosophers each in one day, so that it'll take us only two days together," Baekhyun says straightaway. 

She's wearing white lipstick today, immaculate like the shirt she's wearing and definitely unlike her attitude. The color’s just plain, almost like the color of milk, and it almost camouflages with her skin, if not for the slight pink on her cheeks. She should look funny, but the thing is, she doesn't, and it's making Chanyeol insane trying to figure out how Baekhyun can pull off every color she puts on her lips. 

Baekhyun mumbles as an afterthought, "I don't wanna hang out with you."

Chanyeol frowns. "I thought you said you wanted to kiss me?"

Baekhyun rolls her eyes. "And now that I have kissed you, I don't wanna see your face again. So, let's get this project done as soon as possible, okay?" She throws a glare at his direction.

There are little daggers twisting in Chanyeol's stomach when he heard those words leave Baekhyun's mouth - when he hears them directed to him. "Makes it better for me!" Chanyeol grits out. "I didn't even wanna see your face again after you confessed back in high school." Chanyeol thinks he has won, when he sees Baekhyun widen her eyes a bit and freeze on her seat. She bites her bottom lip so hard Chanyeol thinks she'll draw blood against the white. He also thinks he's crossed the line.

"Yeah, right," Baekhyun scoffs, her white lips lifting up the sides to a mocking smirk. "Says the man who was sucking my mouth a couple of nights ago."

Chanyeol doesn't have an argument to that. "Whatever, just give me your address. We'll do the project at your house this weekend."

Baekhyun groans. "Fine." She scribbles something down on a piece of paper and hands it to Chanyeol.

naked, bare

Saturday morning finds Chanyeol outside Baekhyun's huge house. The gate is opened by Baekhyun herself, still dressed in her pink-striped and puppy-patterned pajamas, and Chanyeol almost couldn't recognize her when she's not wearing funky lipstick. Her lips are naturally pink, and it's crazy how even without any lipstick on, her lips still match her shirt, or in this case, her pajamas. Those lips look so soft, like cotton candy, and Chanyeol knows because he's felt it firsthand. He can't help but stare at those lips when her tongue darts out to wet them.

They enter the house, with Chanyeol being uncharacteristically silent as he follows Baekhyun inside. Her mom greets him with a warm smile. Chanyeol bows down.

"Wait there on the couch, I'll get some stuff from my room." Baekhyun rushes upstairs.

Chanyeol sits down on the sofa, and Baekhyun's mom sits down with him.

"Does my daughter interest you, Chanyeol-ah?"

Chanyeol almost chokes at her question. His hands start sweating and he can't look at Baekhyun's mom in the eyes. "Uh, I guess..."

The old lady laughs, her eyes turning into crescents and a couple of lines form at the end of her lids. "Did you know that Baekhyun was studying at the university you go to right now when she was in high school?" Chanyeol doesn't answer. "I transferred her to another school when she was about to be a senior. She came home crying one day, and said that the boy she likes didn't like her back. She begged me to transfer her to another school actually."

Chanyeol only nods. He's finally going to know some truth. But at the same time, he knows he's going to feel guilty about what he did to her years ago.

"In her new school, she met Luhan, and they always hang out here, or at some other place. And that was when Baekhyun began putting on makeup. I really got emotional back then because my baby girl was finally grown up. I think Luhan was a good influence for her, even if she made my baby girl wear all those funny colors on her lips." Baekhyun's mom laughs softly.

"But those colors also suit her well. If it's not Baekhyun, maybe the lipstick style would look weird." Chanyeol realizes too late what he's said. But it's not like he wants to take back those words anyway.

"I know. And I'm glad she learned to do it for herself. Because at first it was for that guy who broke her heart and I felt sorry I couldn't help my own daughter. I think Luhan made her accept and love herself. She got really creative with her lips, didn't she?"

"Ah, yeah, she did." Chanyeol chuckles a bit awkwardly.

Baekhyun comes down the stairs with her laptop in one hand and a bag on the other. She looks at her mother and Chanyeol suspiciously. "Were you talking about me?"

Her mother laughs softly again. "Of course, who else are we gonna talk about if not you, Baekhyunnie?"

Just then, Baekhyun sees Chanyeol attempt to hide his laugh poorly. "Mom, I told you stop calling me that nickname."

"Okay, Baekhyunnie," her mother teases anyway. She stands up and goes somewhere else. "Do you like chocolate chip cookies, Chanyeol-ah?" Her mother shouts from where he assumes is the kitchen.

"Anything is fine," he replies.

"What were you talking about when I wasn't around?" Baekhyun's pouting unconsciously, her brows furrowed deep as she turns her laptop on.

"Just some stuff," Chanyeol replies and then, "...Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun sends him a death glare. "Shut up, big ears."

Chanyeol laughs as he takes out his own laptop. He's not even mad. Somehow, he's feeling light seeing the Baekhyun he met in high school. She's not wearing any makeup right now, and her lips are noticeably bare of lipstick. And no, they're not chapped. She's changed from her pajamas to a pink loose shirt and sweatpants. She looks so comfortable and... beautiful without even trying.

Chanyeol stares at his laptop wallpaper as the realization dawns upon him. Baekhyun is beautiful. This Baekhyun, the one without makeup and all that lipstick, and maybe that makeup suits Baekhyun really well too, but this Baekhyun...

Out of the corner of his eyes, Chanyeol sees her draw something out of her bag. He looks at her just in time to see her perch the golden rimmed eyeglasses on her nose. They're circular, similar to the ones she wore back in high school, but they're golden instead of her old jetblack.

"What're you looking at?" Baekhyun asks without even looking up from her laptop. Chanyeol thinks he might have been staring too hard that she felt it through her skin.

"Nothing." Chanyeol clears his throat.

Baekhyun gives him the name of the philosopher she's researching about, and Chanyeol starts with his own work too. The silence is loud. It's eating at Chanyeol, when he's reading about the logic of regrets.

"Baek--"

"Yes, why do you look like you're not researching for our paper?" Baekhyun snaps at him.

"Sorry." It's out before Chanyeol can even hold it back.

Baekhyun blinks and peers at him through her glasses.

"I'm sorry," he repeats. When she doesn't speak, Chanyeol continues his apology. "I liked pretty girls back then. I didn't know what's more important than looking good. And I pulled such a jerk move on you. I know you were quite affected with what I did. And I hope you could still forgive me. Because Baekhyun, you're actually-" _beautiful_ is on the tip of his tongue. But he hesitates because what if she'll only see it as fake, empty words? And the moment he takes a deep breath, Baekhyun speaks.

"I think I've only been waiting for you to apologize to me," Baekhyun says in a soft tone. "Let's just forget about that. Let the things in the past remain there. That's actually what I've been reading for my philosopher." Baekhyun laughs.

There's relief spreading throughout Chanyeol as he laughs along with her.

Baekhyun's mother comes back in the living room with a tray of chocolate chip cookies that makes Chanyeol's mouth water with just their aroma alone.

When it's served and after Baekhyun's mom goes back to somewhere else, Chanyeol immediately makes a move to pick one up but Baekhyun stops him. "Wait for a couple of minutes to let them cool off. My mom serves these cookies straight from the oven and it'll burn your hand and tongue," she says nonchalantly.

Chanyeol blinks. Did Baekhyun just show her caring side to him?

Yes, she did.

And he thinks, maybe he can start it right. They could be friends. Yeah, that's possible.

sunny seoul

It's amazing how that apology changed their friendship. Chanyeol actually felt the shift from the cold Baekhyun to this sweet version of her who he's been exchanging text messages for the past couple of weeks. It's still gonna be on the next weekend when they will meet up for the second part of their project and even if they only have one class together, Chanyeol has grown to develop a fondness for Baekhyun.

It's not even just because of her popular lips, which got the attention of the entire school already; Baekhyun being the headline for gossips as the delinquent who doesn't follow the rules and regulations but doesn't get a permanent punishment for it, too. Some girls started copying her and Chanyeol feels sorry for them, but only Baekhyun can nail that look. Although he might be very biased with that.

Chanyeol's pretty sure his fondness for Baekhyun blew up partly because of the text messages he gets from her during that span of a week. Just like that one morning when she told him in a message that it would rain and he should bring an umbrella. A few minutes later, in a separate message, she adds, _only because i'm worried abt our initial printouts nd not abt u_. And yet in another one after that, _don't get me wrong here_.

Chanyeol only smiles at the thought that despite what Baekhyun has told him, she does actually care for him.

There was also that time in the middle of the week when Chanyeol asked her to meet up with him for a few minutes because he has a question regarding their project. In all honesty, Chanyeol just really want to see Baekhyun again, even if they shared a class that morning.

He finds her at the cafeteria about to buy some snack. Standing beside her, he asks the canteen lady to serve him the mouth-watering rice cakes but Baekhyun stops him.

"That tteokbokki has more hot pepper paste than any dish you've ever tasted in your entire life. Are you sure you're gonna buy some?"

Chanyeol is surprised how Baekhyun knew he can't eat anything spicy, but he saves the question later as he tells the lady selling them that he's just gonna have tornado potato, the same one Baekhyun's buying.

When they've seated near the entrance of the cafeteria, Chanyeol says, "Well, yesterday, their rice cakes weren't spicy. I didn't know they alternate their recipes."

Baekhyun just gives him a shrug.

"How did you know I don't eat spicy food?"

At this, Baekhyun sets her stare at her snack and avoids eye contact with Chanyeol at all costs. "I've heard you talk about it with a friend back in high school." She blushes and quickly adds, "But it was accidental, and I didn't mean to eavesdrop!"

Chanyeol chuckles at the flustered Baekhyun. This-- this is the girl that confessed to him years ago. He doesn't know why he's feeling a tinge of nostalgia for something that happened for just several minutes, not even an hour. He didn't think he'd be looking back to that day he rejected Baekhyun and regret it as much as he does right now.

What could they have been if Chanyeol accepted her? If Chanyeol looked past her loose school uniform and eyeglasses back then? If Chanyeol has given Baekhyun the chance to show this caring side of her?

"But thanks a lot, Baek. You saved me from almost dying, I guess."

Baekhyun cools her tornado potato before taking a bite. Only then did Chanyeol notice her warm pink lips. "As if someone dies from eating spicy food."

"Hey, you never know, I might be the first one on the record," Chanyeol jokes.

"Don't joke like that." Baekhyun's giving him a look he can't decipher.

"Sorry."

They eat in silence after that. Chanyeol can't help but glance at her lips every time she takes a bite of her snack. It gives him a hard time to swallow what he is chewing.

Baekhyun finishes first, licking her lips with a tongue so sinful it should also be labeled as delinquent. Chanyeol suddenly loses appetite for his snack and is now craving for something different.

He snaps his eyes up to meet her gaze and hopes his jaw wasn't hanging when Baekhyun speaks. "So Chanyeol, what was that question you were going to ask me?"

blast o blue

The second day they meet up for their project is in Chanyeol's apartment. He lives alone, Baekhyun finds out, so there's no one who'll tell her Chanyeol's embarrassing moments and show her his baby pictures.

It takes them the whole day to finish everything, summarizing their philosophers' lives and exchanging details about them so they both will be able to answer the random questions their professors throw at them.

When they're done, Baekhyun is reminded that she needs to buy that new color Mac released. "Chanyeol-ah, would you mind going shopping with me?"

"Me? I don't really fancy going to malls, Baekhyun." Chanyeol only goes to the mall to buy shoes and goes home immediately. Or buy clothes. And he knows girls will take a lot of hours to shop. Baekhyun and him have reached a certain level of friendship but he's not really sure if he can endure shopping with a _girl_.

There's silence and he looks over from the printouts to Baekhyun. She's pouting. Chanyeol notices her, yet again, artistic lip work. It's like she recreated snow falling on her lips with the black outline on her upper lip and white on her bottom lip. In between these outlines is the color of the sky and some sort of crystalized squares. He really doesn't know how Baekhyun thinks of what to put on her lips and it always amazes him when she gets creative with them.

"What would you buy in the mall?" He doesn't stop himself from asking. He's teetering on the edge of agreeing to go with her.

"Mac."

"Burger? You're just gonna eat at McDonald's?"

Baekhyun bursts out laughing. "No, you dumb oaf. Mac. That lipstick brand that just released a new set of colors with new tubes! They got really stylish this time."

"Oh." Chanyeol doesn't think he actually understood half of what she talked about. "I could go with you."

"Really?" The sparkle in Baekhyun's eyes is so worth it.

After buying five lipsticks, two lip brushes, blue and white liners, and a lip primer, Chanyeol silently thanks the heavens above when Baekhyun says she's ready to go home. They were already walking out of the cosmetics shop when Baekhyun stops on her tracks, grabbing Chanyeol by the arm to stop him from walking further.

"We can't go that way," she says.

"But I parked my car that way."

"I- I-" Baekhyun stutters. The last time Chanyeol has seen her like this was when she confessed to him back in high school.

"What's the problem?"

Baekhyun bites her bottom lip. Chanyeol swallows to suppress a groan. She bites her lip harder it's a miracle her teeth are not messing up with the snowflakes. "My ex is standing there." She's looking at Chanyeol with so much worry in her eyes that something inside him breaks.

"Where?" Chanyeol looks over to the direction of where Baekhyun was looking at. He sees two guys talking; one slightly resembles Baekhyun's physical appearance at the skin and height department and the other is tall, even taller than Chanyeol. Which of these guys has an effect on Baekhyun like this?

"The- the one in plaid shirt." It's the short one. Before Chanyeol can think of what to do, Baekhyun drags him to the other direction. "Let's just eat first and maybe they'll leave when we're done."

They go to a coffee shop nearby. Baekhyun places their order and they sit outside under a huge umbrella.

However, luck must not be on their side because they see Baekhyun's ex and his companion enter the coffee shop, too. Baekhyun visibly freezes, and Chanyeol places his hand on top of hers on the table, drawing circles as an attempt to comfort her. It must be working, because Baekhyun's starting to take deep breaths. Better that, than freezing and forgetting how to breathe.

Baekhyun tries to make herself small by bowing her head, her hair acting like curtains around her face, when the guys go near their area.

"My ex is just so weird, man." Chanyeol hears the small guy talk. His other hand, the one not holding Baekhyun's, clenches into a fist. "She wears these funny lipstick colors. If she were my cousin, I'd totally date her but the lipstick style just doesn't suit her. She tries to be creative but--"

In a flash, Chanyeol's off his seat and throws a punch on the small guy's jaw. His companion, the tall one, throws a punch on Chanyeol's face, giving his upper lip a split cut. The staff are rushing towards them. Baekhyun shouts from the background before Chanyeol feels her by his side.

"Stop talking trash to Baekhyun, got it?" Chanyeol grits out. Even if he's known Baekhyun for only a short period -- or have looked past her for years -- he knows that she doesn't deserve to hear bullshit from her ex-boyfriend. For that short amount of time, he already discovered that Baekhyun is more than just funky lipsticks, that she has genuine feelings and is capable of taking care of people, even the one who has been a jerk to her. He doesn't know why or where this urge to protect Baekhyun is coming from but he strongly feels it. "Her creative style suits her and even when she doesn't wear any lipstick, she's still beautiful because she's caring, she's--"

"Chanyeol, stop it," Baekhyun whispers, embarrassed. Her small voice has a calming effect. Her hands are clutching his left arm, perhaps to prevent him from throwing more punches.

"Chanyeol?" The small guy asks as his companion checks out his wound. "This is the boy you told me about, Baekhyun?"

"Junmyeon, please don't say anything."

"Baek, is this the guy you've been pining for years?" That Junmyeon guy says. He gives Chanyeol a glance from head to toe and says, "Look at him now already in love with you."

"Junmyeon! He's not--" Baekhyun hysterically says the same time Chanyeol says, "Excuse me?" He is shocked with the direction their conversation went. And were they really talking as if Chanyeol can't hear them?

"Look here, Chanyeol," Junmyeon starts, "I don't know what story Baekhyun told you but I'm just her cousin, okay? I wasn't trash-talking my own cousin. And sorry for Yifan's punch. He only did that because you punched me first." At a closer look, Junmyeon actually looks like an angel, except for the part where there's a blooming bruise on his jaw. Angelic like Baekhyun. Maybe it runs in the blood, Chanyeol thinks.

"We'll get going already, okay? I have to get my wound treated. Thanks a lot, Chanyeol, now we have to postpone our plans because of this thing you gave me." Chanyeol looks apologetic, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. "One thing though," Junmyeon adds, "make Baekhyunnie cry and I'll be the one punching you first the next time we meet." Junmyeon and his friend Yifan bid them goodbye. 

And suddenly, Chanyeol feels awkward, left alone with Baekhyun. 

"I'll call Jongin so he could clean up your wound." Maybe Baekhyun feels awkward as well, because she's not looking at him in the eyes, even distancing herself from him. She presses the screen of her phone a couple of times before she's holding her phone against her ear.

Chanyeol surprises them both when he grabs her phone and ends the call for Jongin. "Is the wound on my lip that bad?" He tries touching it and winces.

"It's bleeding."

"Then _you_ treat me. You're the reason why I got this in the first place. Make up a story where your cousin is your ex? You actually got me there, Baek."

"I have my reasons," Baekhyun murmurs. "Chanyeol, we should really clean up your wound first."

"You should clean it up, since it's you who brought this mess upon me."

Baekhyun furrows her brows, but half an hour later they're both in Chanyeol's apartment, the first aid kit opened on the center table. Chanyeol sits behaved on the couch as she cleans his wound with warm water and applies ointment on it. As she blows on it, Chanyeol suddenly blurts out, "Kiss it to make it better." 

No one's sure who made the first move, how Chanyeol ends up lying under Baekhyun on the couch, with her legs straddling his waist and her lips planting kisses on his cheeks and around his wound. Chanyeol's kind of thankful for getting the wound if this is how Baekhyun's gonna treat him.

Baekhyun immediately sits up after realizing what she's doing. Consequently, her butt is sitting on Chanyeol's crotch. She struggles to get off him. "Maybe we should call Jongin--"

"You're doing well, Baekhyun." Chanyeol 

"I haven't done much to cure you, I--"

"For just staying by my side, the pain's already going away." Chanyeol grins, also stopping her from going away. He's holding her by the hips. Baekhyun is trying hard not to blush.

"Why did you lie about Junmyeon?" Chanyeol suddenly asks, thumbs rubbing circles on her hips.

Baekhyun sighs. "Because... I've told him about you before and I didn't want both of you to meet yet because I know he's gonna say weird things. So I wanted to avoid him but that plan failed. Miserably."

"So we've met him, and he said some things... What Junmyeon said about me," Chanyeol begins, "might be true." He's looking straight into her eyes. 

Baekhyun gives him a questioning look. Then her eyes widen. "You're- are you-" 

"Baek, I like you," Chanyeol says the same time he sits up and plants a kiss on her forehead. "I was stupid to care only about looks before, not seeing what _beautiful_ really is." He gives her nose a kiss. " _You_ are beautiful." Chanyeol says sincerely before he lies down on the couch again, bringing Baekhyun with him. His palms are warm on her cheeks.

This time, it's Baekhyun who captures Chanyeol's lips first. And after their tongues meet, a moan and a groan, her nimble fingers are crawling between them and lifting Chanyeol's shirt. The moment they separate their lips to breathe is the same time Chanyeol's shirt is tossed behind Baekhyun.

"How did we get here," Baekhyun pants, but it's more of a thought rather than an actual question.

Chanyeol drops his gaze to her lips. He's fascinated at how the blue is now smudged together with the black and white outlines. He licks his own lips, thinking for a second that the colors might have smeared on him too.

It seems to have an effect on Baekhyun, too, when she starts undressing her shirt and grinds her hips against Chanyeol's crotch. He moans and closes his eyes for a few seconds- a minute? When he opens them again, Baekhyun is already topless, and he can't help but stare at her boobs. Her hands are on her breasts, covering them at first before she squeezes them experimentally maybe, and moaning, "Chanyeol-ah."

From her hips, Chanyeol's own hands move to take Baekhyun's away from her chest, and in the process of doing so, his fingers graze her nipples, making her moan and grind her hips hard against his growing length.

Chanyeol's eyes are clouded with lust, pupils dilated, when his mouth closes in on one of her mounds, tongue flicking the hardened nub and trailing wetness around it. His thumb and forefinger pull and twist her other nipple. When he hears a yelp from Baekhyun, he unlatches his mouth from that breast and goes to the other, giving her slower, unhurried licks. He gently traces his fingers over the outer edges of her boobs, and she giggles when she feels tickled.

Chanyeol smiles against her skin when he hears the sound. He runs his thumb lightly on the peak of her breast as he breathes warm air over it, just to see her reaction. She's whining -- or moaning, not really sure about that -- and she's also humping on his crotch harder that the couch might break.

When Chanyeol pulls away slightly to look at her disheveled state, he sees some blue marks on Baekhyun's breasts and he knows he's right when he thought that her lipstick color has smeared on him too.

"You're beautiful, Baek, even with nude lips."

"That's not what you thought back then."

"Shh, it's what I think right now." Chanyeol kisses her on the lips again, really not caring about smudging the lipstick anywhere because he thinks he's already in love that he would find any color as perfect and beautiful on Baekhyun's skin.

And that's just the beginning of how Chanyeol made love with Baekhyun for the first time.

cb96 & dark side

"Chanyeol, c'mon, it's just a testing!"

The semester is done but they continue hanging out together and calling them "dates" because they've been in a relationship for quite some time now.

"What kind of boyfriend are you if you won't even try this one on?" Baekhyun pouts her ponkan lips. She knows Chanyeol is weak for her aegyo.

As an obedient boyfriend, Chanyeol sits down in front of her on the bed. His bed. They're on his apartment right now because Baekhyun insisted to be so, since she just bought another set of colors from Mac and says she wanna try it out.

Chanyeol hasn't thought that by "try it out," Baekhyun actually meant putting the lipstick on _him_.

It becomes (kind of) a fair trade when Baekhyun applies the red lipstick on him and he sees a peek into her shirt with the way she's bent down before him. He's too tall so Baekhyun doesn't put the makeup on him while sitting down.

Consequently, Chanyeol is turned on after getting his lips painted, and he wants so much to smear his lipstick on Baekhyun's skin, so he grabs her to sit on his lap, facing him, and plants small kisses around her face. One may think a girl kissed her with the lipstick stains he left.

As if getting the idea, Baekhyun stands up in front of Chanyeol. She holds his gaze as her fingers work to unbutton his jeans. She palms his member through his boxers, making him groan. She gets his cock out, and kisses every glorious inch of it, leaving orange stains on its wake. When her tongue presses on the slit at the tip, Chanyeol grabs her hair and bucks his hips shallowly. Baekhyun continues twirling her tongue around the tip until Chanyeol tugs at her hair lightly, so Baekhyun pushes her head, taking in more of his length, moaning and sending electrifying vibrations of pleasure throughout Chanyeol.

Baekhyun starts moving her head back and forth, her tongue stroking him in every bob of her head, sucking him hard enough that she almost chokes, saliva dripping on her thighs and ruining her lipstick.

The moment Baekhyun squeezes Chanyeol's balls, he groans, pulls at the strands of her hair, and explodes inside her mouth. Baekhyun swallows, and almost throws it up with the coughing fits that ensued after. 

Chanyeol rubs his hand on her back. "Baby, you didn't have to swallow that."

"I wanted to." Baekhyun smiles at him. And there's come on her ponkan lips that makes Chanyeol kiss her, wanting to ruin those lips more. 

Baekhyun slowly stands up again, pushing Chanyeol to lie down on his back as she straddles his hips. She's still wearing her shirt but Chanyeol's not sure when her underwear was discarded but he can feel her wetness on his abdomen. And he's sure about wanting to satisfy his craving this time.

He pulls Baekhyun higher until she's sitting on his chest. "Would you let me?" Chanyeol asks first.

"Do you wanna?"

All Chanyeol does is lick his red lips and Baekhyun is already on his _face_. She's already wet that when she grinds her hips, his nose and cheeks are soaked with her release. He has his hands on her thighs, keeping them spread apart, as his tongue cleans her up, licking her core.

"Chanyeol-ah," Baekhyun moans as her boyfriend sucks on the bundle of nerves that makes all strength leave her body. She's falling sidewards on the bed, writhing in pleasure. Chanyeol sits up, planting kisses on her thighs. The lipstick imprints are everywhere. He's sucking hickeys towards her core but he doesn't eat her up again, instead, he plunges two fingers inside her at once, making her whimper. His fingers are slick by her wetness. When he curls them and hits that certain spot deep inside her, Baekhyun comes with a cry.

"God, that was amazing," she whispers, eyes closed as she tries to catch her breath.

"Shh, my name's Chanyeol." He slumps down beside her, pulling her close for a cuddle.

Baekhyun laughs weakly. “I think I'm gonna buy more Mac lipsticks for you to try on.” She bends her legs and looks at her thighs. "Chanyeol, can you tell me which are gonna bloom into love marks and which ones are just lipstick stains?"

"We'll find out later when we shower together."

long legged and fabulous

"So, what color of lipstick are you wearing?" is the first thing Chanyeol asks the moment he wakes up and sees Baekhyun sitting in front of her vanity.

"It's pink. Long legged and fabulous. Mac doesn't look streaky on my lips. That’s why I love this brand."

“Hm, _long legged_. I think I should be the one wearing that color,” Chanyeol says smugly, to which Baekhyun gives him a glare. “Why are you putting lipstick on so early in the morning anyway?” Chanyeol sits up, and the blanket falls off his chest, revealing his bare and toned torso. He looks at Baekhyun, from her wavy raven hair that brings out the soft glow of her skin, down to Chanyeol's unbuttoned shirt she's wearing, not even doing it's job to cover her breasts and the marks Chanyeol left on her skin last night, down to her bare legs.

"Chanyeol-ah, my eyes are up here." There's a teasing tone in Baekhyun's voice. Chanyeol clears his throat as he looks at Baekhyun in the eyes. As if to mock him further, Baekhyun flickers his eyes down Chanyeol's body too, the bottom part still covered with sheets. She scoffs before looking back at her reflection in the mirror. "I'm putting lipstick on because someone in this relationship has to look good."

"What do you mean by that?" Chanyeol sounds offended.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Take that back." Chanyeol stands up from the bed and strides towards Baekhyun. 

"Or what?" Baekhyun challenges.

Chanyeol leans down, his lips so close to her ears as he whispers, "Take that back or else I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk. You'll be limping your way to class."

"I'm not taking it back then." Baekhyun smirks as she looks up to Chanyeol's towering height.

Chanyeol surprises her by planting a chaste peck on her forehead anyway. "Both of us already look good, baby, you don't have to try so hard right now."

Baekhyun smiles softly at her boyfriend. She blinks back the tears that started to form in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not quite happy with the plot having dorky-turned-hot character for the main but well, it turned out like that... i hope i justified that "judging girls physically" towards the ending ;;;; i hope i wrote smth better ;;


End file.
